Kepler 22b
Kepler 22b (also known as Liana or K-22b) is a member of the plant/spider monkey-like Rukha race of the planet Lotentha and a part of the Kepler Faction of the Messier Sisterhood. She has the ability to manipulate the plant-like structure of her body and to create almost perfect camouflage. Personality Liana could be best described as gentle and a sensitive soul. She's a docile person and isn't interested in fighting and violence, even though she will do what she must to survive and protect others. She is quiet and is easily pleased or upset. Liana is also a very curious person, and has become even more so after becoming a senshi. She loves to seek out new experiences, but even then, she is extremely cautious. The world outside of her jungle scares her as much as it fascinates her, as do most of the people she meets. In most situations, she is not the bravest person you will meet. She is not incapable of mustering up enough courage, however, though it takes a lot for her to do so. Origin More to Come Rukha Species More to Come Home Planet Kepler 22b is known to her people as Lotentha. It is a Super Earth with an atmosphere and environment similar to that of a Cretaceous Period Earth. More to Come. Messier Sisterhood More to Come Abilities As a Kepler, Liana has no magical abilities, but because of her species, she has a few innate ones that help her greatly in any scrapes she could get into. Photosynthesis As a plant, light is integral to her survival. Light energy is converted into chemical energy within her to be released to fuel her activities through the synthesis of sugars from things such as water and carbon dioxide. It also means that she is more alive and stronger during the day, while in the dark for long amounts of time (during the night, for example), she grows sleepy and weak. With this ability, she is immune to light based attacks. In fact, if hit with a light attack, she will heal faster and gain strength. Physical Being small and adapted for arboreal life, Liana has a great jumping and gripping ability, along with an extra appendage in the form of a prehensile tail. With training, she is able to use a lot of acrobatic tricks and perform martial arts. Growth If she has enough stored energy, Liana can grow out her limbs (or claws to be a bit simpler) so she can bind her foes. When she does this, it will usually be with her tail or arms. Bioluminescence Again, with enough stored energy, Liana can enhance her natural bioluminescence or even give off 'spores' of light. These do not give her enough light energy for more major amounts of photosynthesis however. This can be considered a support ability for dark fighting spaces. Relationships Barnard 20 During the cultural exchange, Barnard 20 had a bit of a laugh and decided to give Liana 'Air from her lungs' in reference to Doctor Who. Liana didn't get it, of course, but the carbon dioxide from B20's lungs made her extremely happy, earning B20 a crushing hug. There was football (soccer) and hair styling involved too, with a bit of pain on B20's end because of the spines. VTC 344 As a part of the cultural exchange when the Keplers came as refugees to Sloan City, Li Zhen taught her some martial arts which Liana quickly adapted into her own style. The shiny metal of her armour and swords fascinate Liana greatly. Messier 90 M90's contribution in the exchange was her jazz. While it does sound different to Liana, that's not a bad thing. She greatly enjoyed it, and loved the swinging beat of the music. Cosmic Object Kepler-22b is an exoplanet orbiting the G-type star Kepler 22 about 600 lightyears from Earth in the Cygnus constellation. It is believed to be orbiting within its star's habitable zone with a 290 day transit. The shape of this orbit is unknown. It is known as a Super-Earth and is about 2.4 times the radius of Earth, but its composition and mass are unknown at this point in time. There is speculation that it could be an ocean planet, and if this is the case, there is a great possibility that life could exist there. It may also be a gaseous planet, making it similar to Kepler-11f. Kepler-22b is 15% closer to its sun than Earth is to ours, but Kepler 22's luminosity is about 25% less than our sun.This combination means that, if we assume that Kepler-22b is not subject to a runaway greenhouse effect, the temperatures could be quite moderate, with an average surface temperature of about 22°C if the atmosphere composition is similar to Earth's. Category:Kepler